Patches For The Heart
by Takerslove
Summary: Addiline has a mysterious wrestler calling up her house as she is out on leave from a wrestling accident. Could it be The Undertaker?


"God dam it Lita..." She garbed on to her knee. She cried out in pain, but not tears came to her face

"lay down miss" a paramedic said. He began to expect her out. he touched her kneed to move it.

"don't touch my knee" she yelled at the man

"sorry are you in pain,"

"no, I'm just in pain,"

" no need to yell miss..."

" Green... Addiline Raye Green..." The ambulance stopped quickly and the paramedics got out and brought down the gurney. Addiline grabbed on to her knee.

"stop bouncing this damn thing!... I'm in a lot of pain," she yelled as they entered the hospital.

Addiline laid half awake in the hospital bed. There was a knock on the door. Addiline looked at the door.

"go away!" she yelled and the door opened.

" once to see your lovely face" Vince entered.

"not when your in pain" she said "what are you doing here?"

"came to see my show stopper ... how do you feel?"

"pain ... all pain. I really screwed up my knee."

"I know.. I spoke with the doctor." he handed her, her cell phone "I want to give you your phone,"

" thanks ... at least I can take up a bill," she said and Vince chuckled.

"get some rest" he said and tapped her hip. He left and she fell back in to her daydream state.

She woke up to her cell phone ring. She looked at it and then picked it up.

"hello?"

"Addiline,"

"yes who is this,"

" I want to wish you get well wished"

"thanks, but who is this?" Click the person hung up. She took note of the last four numbers. She laid the phone down and fell back asleep.

Addiline was operated the next day and was on the first fight back to PA. She laid in her bed with her brother taking care of her. Her cell phone rang.

" hello?"

"Addiline,"

"who is this,"

" I hear the operation went good..."

"please don't hang up ... you number tell that your a wrestler and that's all I need to know. Please keep my company..."

"sure as long as I can right now." He paused "no personal information though"

"okay ... how is everything in the ring?"

"good the normal stuff.. a lot of people are trying to work around your character..."

"I miss the ring"

"it's been only a few days..."

" but it feels like a year already" she sighed and the man giggled.

" you'll be back in no time..."

"That's to long ... plus I doubt I'll be the same..."

"I got to go I'll call you later..." click

Addiline wondered who this guy was. She loved his deep voice and from what she can tell his personality too. She began to rack her brain who the voice was. She had to hear the voice before. she have been with eh wwf for about 5 years and knew almost everyone. She knew it couldn't be a person she talked to daily. it had to be one that she meet and talked to off and on. As for getting her cell phone number it was open to all wwf superstars.

Addiline flipped though the channels. Nothing was on and it didn't matter. She didn't want to really watch TV. There was a knock at the door.

"come in" She called

"ice change" Eric said

"I think my leg is numb from knee down," she giggled keep my company Eric." She pleaded like a two year old.

" aw, little peep peep is bored,"

"yes, and don't call me peep peep"

"well, what do you want," he packed the ice

"I don't know" she sighed.

Addiline sat in the back of WWF's event. The man on the phone said to meet him right here and wondered who he was. her knee was better, but got told to stay off it for a while. The Undertaker walked up to her.

"Addiline,"

" yes?" She looked at his bright green eyes

"I'm Mark ... the mysterious voice" he smiled

"that was you?" was all she could say

"yes ... would you like to go some where... I have to ask you about something" They began to walk

"what about?" she asked

"how much fighting can you do?"

"um, some things" she paused "what are you thinking,"

"Vince came to me and asked if I would take a valet. I said I would, but I only trust you to be my valet."

"cool, but I don't know how much I could do for ya, Mark. when would you need me by?"

"tonight's Pay per view"

"short notice don't you think?"

"yes but I know you been working out, and got cleared just not to wrestle"

"you just want me to come out there and keep Lita from interfering?"

"yes, I want a clean chance at the Heavy Weight title."

" I understand after this?"

"I hope you will stay with me"

Addiline looked out the window "I'll do it... I just want you to know. I don't know how much I can take right now

"I know your strong" he tapped her on her back "I know you can take it,"

"yeah" she said "doesn't mean nothing" she smiled at him. He pushed her hair behind her ear and lowered closer to her...

"there you are" Vince interrupted

"what ya need, Vince" Mark asked and Addiline rubbed her hair back. Mark looked at Vince.

"Did you ask Addiline?"

"Yes,"

"good..." he turned to Addiline "Glad to have you back girlie" he said with a smile and left.

"where were we?" Mark smiled and pushed back her hair.

"um, I was going to get dressed since the Pay Per View stars soon" She said and left. Mark watch her leave.

Addiline did what she said and kept Lita from Interfering the match. The match was long, but had a good battle. Mark won and they celebrated in the back.

Addiline was high on the match. She smiled, and walked around very happy and proud of herself. Mark wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"come celebrate with me..."

"um, nah..."

"half the gold is yours..." he said

"yea, but your name is going to be on that belt ... go on go out with ya buddies. I'll see ya..."

"no your coming ..." he said and placed her over his shoulder.

Addiline sat down with the guys. She slipped slowly her champagne while watching the guys guzzle down beers like water. She promised her self not to get drunk at this party. These were her coworker and couldn't be seen as that.

"oh Addiline have another drink..." Mark said

"no thanks... I better get going" She said and began to leave

"I'm coming too." he said and she looked at him

"why?"

"because I want you to come to my house for the night?"

"why? I should be the one taking you home with me"

"are you?"

"um, sure you can stay in the guess room" She walked to her car and Mark got in on the other side. She could smell the beers on him. she didn't mind which was odd since she hated men that drank a lot. Mark fell asleep in the car and Addiline gently woke him up. He looked at her and kissed her deeply. Addiline pulled away and pushed Mark back in the seat.

"come on it's time to get you to bed" she said and opened her door. Mark followed her in to her house. She showed him to the guest room and laid him in bed. "come on big guy ... time for some shut eye..." She walked to the door and turned off the light "night Mark" She said and shut the door.

She laid in her bed and wondered about Mark. She didn't think she wasn't have a falling in love moment with him, but she couldn't deny that there was something there. She was glad she took him to her house and not home because then she would feel bad if he had an accident. At the same time she was a little on the odd side because she really didn't know this man. She rolled over and fell asleep with the light on.

Mark got up in the middle of the night looking for the bathroom. he saw a light was on in the bedroom. He stopped at the bathroom, and then stood at the door. He wasn't sure who's room it was. He didn't know Adeline's personal life but He liked her house. He lightly pushed the door open and saw Addiline sleeping there.

She looked so peaceful there sleeping. He didn't understand how a bad ass came from a sweet women. She could have just left him there at the arena or let him drive himself, but she didn't she took him home to her house no less. Mark reached out and turned off the light.

"um, who's there?" Addiline stirred

"oh it's Mark ... go to sleep" He said

"Mark..." She mummer in her sleep "I love you Mark"

"I love you too" He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Mark woke up to the smell of coffee. he got up and followed the smell down stairs and in to the kitchen. Addiline had a cup already ready for him and pills on the counters. She sipped her coffee and sat down in the living room. Mark followed her in the living room. He wasn't sure if he should say anything about what she said in her sleep.

"did you sleep well?" he asked

"yes very how about you?"

"yeah.. you have a lovely house."

"Thanks ... um did you come in to my room last night,"

"yeah I turned off your light ... you left it on,"

"oh. I just wondered... I thought I heard you come in and talk to me"

Mark sat in silence not sure what to say to that. He could just picture himself and Addiline together ... maybe that is why he tried to keep a secret when he called her because he didn't want her to know he liked her. Addiline looked at him and Mark's eyes couldn't stop from looking at her.

"is there something you would like to tell me Mark?"

"um, ... no. ... yes... I don't know"

"your tongue tied ... that's a first..." she smiled "take you time and tell me..."

"well, Addiline... I'll try to just say it flat out...I really like you."

Addiline was taken back "me?"

"yes..." he paused "I was going to tell you this sooner but then you had your knee operation and I didn't want to tell you over the phone ... but keeping in touch by phone was the only way for me to talk to you while you were out..."

"well, I'm faltered... I have something to tell you..." she paused and laid her coffee mug on the table. She placed her elbows on her knees.

"yes?"

"I have a thing for you too" She smiled.

"you do?" He paused "then why wouldn't you let me kiss you at the arena?"

"because if I did that then you would of known that I liked you..." She said and watched him put down his coffee mug.

Mark gentle push back her hair feeling her soft skin under his fingers. He slowly lowered himself towards her lips. He gently kissed her softly inviting every bit of her body to come to her slowly and in time. He slowly ran his finger against the low cut shirt she was warring. They both discarded their cloths and gently laid in each other arms.

Mark softly ran his head up and down her back giving her slight chills. She held on to his resting her head on to his shoulder. he gently placed her on to him letting her take control on how much she could take. She gently lowered herself on to him. He closed his eyes throwing his head back a bit.

"am I hurting you?" she asked so softly

"oh no ... you just so tight it feels so good..." he kissed her neck and she smiled at him.

She gently rode him in his arms. Mark was use to speed the faster the better but for a slow as she was going it was turning him on more and more. He didn't know how long he could last with this pace. He slowly kissed her again leaning himself against the couch. She slowly began to ride him slowly.

"oh God" Mark left gasp out.

He placed his hands around her hips and followed her hips in to him. He knew he was very close to coming. He held on to her hips and softly came inside of her. He kissed her light and rolled her over.

Mark began to ride her a bit more his way. He wanted ride her hard and a bit faster. He knew she would come to him in a short amount of time and didn't want to rune the moment. so, he slowly rode her in deep and far. she came slowly bucking and gasping to him.

"oh Mark... Mark" She cried and they both laid there satisfied. Mark rolled over and kissed her softly. Addiline snuggled up in his arms. She didn't want him to leave but knew they would both have to get up and get going to work.

THE END


End file.
